


if we'd thought about it sooner

by hellmalik



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, brian can read minds, it's all very weird, sorry - Freeform, there's a bit of sex because yes it's brian/justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: brian can read thoughts. most of the time justin's thoughts are the loudest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little something. 
> 
> i read a post about soulmates hearing each other's thoughts, but this seemed more fun. 
> 
> i don't own anything. 
> 
> it hasn't been beta'ed, so any mistakes are my own, sorry! 
> 
> (title from a little irony by tom milsom)

brian never had a problem with his ability to hear people's thoughts.

it helped him at work, it helped him pick up tricks, it helped him dealing with michael. he really couldn't find anything wrong with it until he met justin. cause justin didn't go home at the end of the day, he stayed and his thoughts were loud as fuck and brian couldn't seem to shut them out or lose the volume like he could with everybody else's. 

it wasn't like brian listened to justin's thoughts because he _wanted_ to. if he was honest, brian didn't give two shits about what justin thought in most situations, and if he had been able to he would have turned this fucking thing off. 

but _noo_ , he had to be assaulted by the screaming inside justin's head as well as his own thoughts. 

\- 

_i'm gonna twist his neck all the way around if he does that again_

brian looked mid bite up to see justin smile tightly at the men sitting in the booth right by the door in the diner. he kept an eye on justin when he walked back towards the counter, he grabbed his arm when he walked past. 

"you alright?" he said in between chews of his sandwich. 

justin huffed, "yeah sure, that guy just keeps grabbing my ass whenever i go past their table. it's annoying being this attractive. they can look, but don't touch." 

brian watched the guy from across the room and smiled wickedly when they got eye contact, then he smacked justin's ass lightly to send him off again. 

_fucking hell_

-

"just pick one, goddamn it!" justin looked up from his drawing in alarm. he was sat on the couch, his legs pulled up, pencils in a box next to him, two almost identical red pencils in hand. he had been arguing with himself for about 7 minutes now whether or not the darker red would look better with the brown than the slightly lighter one. 

"oh relax, i haven't been thinking _that_ loud," he looked back down at his drawing. 

brian looked at him over the top of his computer, one eyebrow arched. 

"i can't fucking concentrate, just pick one and stop thinking about anything at all." 

_fuck you_

"very mature, you are really growing up." 

justin kept his head down but his eyes found brian's anyway. and then he started screaming inside his own head. brian narrowed him eyes, pushed his chair out from the desk roughly and picked up his jacket at the door. he deserved a drink. 

-

michael was in the middle of telling brian all about the new stash of comic books that had come in for the store yesterday. he was rambling on about something the x men did in the new story and brian tried tuning him out by listening around the room. something interesting had to be thought at woody's tonight. 

_honey that top does not do you any good_ brian head from emmett's direction, which was followed up by a "did you see what he was wearing" aimed at ted along with a grimace. no luck there. 

(brian did on principle not listen to anything ted had to offer, there really was nothing more pointless than self-pity) 

he expanded and pulled back his focus all around the room, saving justin for last. it was a miracle he had even been able to keep his thoughts out for so long before opening up to them. justin was standing at the bar with a dark-haired man, who had his hand placed on his upper arm. when he looked over their eyes met for the shortest of moments and brian noticed the tiny smile on his face. 

_i can't wait for you do fuck me over the couch when we get home_

justin's eyes were trained on the man in front of him but brian knew his thoughts weren't about him at all. he had tuned michael out completely, but kept his eyes on him, just in case his input was needed at any point. 

_i want you to fuck me so hard i will be able to feel you in the morning when i leave for school_

brian smirked and michael laughing along with an "i know, right?". oops. 

_and after you come i want you to keep fucking me until you come again_

brian felt the small jump in his groin, the tightening, the anticipation. justin laughed out loud at the bar, his eyes still only focused on the man next to him. he knew what he was doing. brian shifted and tried to think of something else. 

_i'm gonna wake you up with the most mind-blowing blow job you've ever had tomorrow morning. then i want you to fuck me again in the shower afterwards_

okay, maybe listening to justin's thoughts weren't such a good idea, but what the hell? he patted michael on the cheek mid-sentence and kissed him quick on the mouth. 

"see ya, mickie." 

he could hear michael protest weakly behind him when he made his way to the bar. he threw his arm around justin's neck and pressed his entire body against his backside. 

"we're leaving." 

justin laughed. 

\- 

"stop thinking about pizza." 

"i'm not thinking about pizza." 

_oh god, pizzas and ice cream for dessert_.

"stop thinking about ice cream." 

"i'm not thinking about ice cream." 

brian hadn't felt a hangover this bad in.. forever probably. it felt like his head was gonna split open and he had walked briskly to the bathroom twice (muttering about urgently needing a piss, actually needing to bend over the toilet, hissing at himself to _don't you fucking dare puke, you aren't weak_ , justin's thoughts trailing him all the way through the loft, letting him know that he definitely did you buy the i-need-a-piss lie), when justin had started thinking about all kinds of greasy food. 

"i'm on a diet." 

justin snorted, "oh i know." 

justin's hangover didn't seem as bad, but then again brian had had a bad night and therefore kept most of the drugs to himself. poor little justin had to find some of his own if he wanted any. 

_oh maybe chinese, i should call that place where they sell ben &jerry's as well_

"i am going to kill you." 

"you can't even get up from the couch without puking your guts out," brian kicked his thigh and grunted at no one in particular. 

justin pulled himself up and pressed a cold hand against brian's neck on his way to the kitchen. 

_definitely want the ice cream_

"justin." 

he looked back over his shoulder. 

"get me a number 3 with extra cheese." 

\- 

brian had gotten him off once that day with his hands only, once with his mouth and now he was working on getting him off with his dick. but justin was being quiet, which was highly unusual when brian's dick was in his ass. so brian fought through the fog in his own head, his own screaming thoughts which got even louder when he was having sex, and concentrated on justin. 

at first he could only catch flashes of thoughts, all jumbled together, so he fucked into him harder (that made him give off a shaky groan, _finally_ ) and gave even more focus to his thoughts. 

_juice, pasta, bottled water, bee-_

brian stopped moving and removed his mouth from justin's shoulder blade. 

"are you seriously making a grocery list when i'm balls deep inside you?" 

justin tried turing around enough to look at him. 

"umm, no?" 

_fuck_

"you're the fucking worst," brian brought his hips forward roughly and caught him of guard. his arms gave out and he almost fell face first onto the mattress, luckily brian's hands on his hips kept him up. 

justin stopped thinking about groceries quickly after that. 

\- 

"you're not gonna steal him." 

justin ignored him and kept tickling gus who squealed in delight. 

"did you hear me? i don't want a baby in the loft." 

justin stuck his tongue out and returned his attention to gus who had now picked up a toy car. justin made car sounds while gus drove the car around on the table. lindsay appeared from the kitchen. 

"you are welcome to take him home for a few days. he's a nightmare these days, doesn't say anything but _no_ ," she actually looked serious. 

_say yes_

"no." 

_yes_

"no."

"we'll take him if you want a couple of days to yourself linds," justin gave her a brilliant smile. she looked to brian for the last word, but he could hear her already mentally packing gus' bag pack. 

"alright." 

_thank you_

brian just glared at him. 

\- 

when he walked naked to the kitchen to get himself an apple for breakfast, justin was still lying in bed. he had pretended to still be asleep when brian had poked him in the side to get him to go made breakfast. justin had tried as hard as he could to not think of anything in particular, but brian had known right away. the little shit had still not moved though so brian had to get up himself and find something worth eating. 

the minute he waked down the stairs there was no mistaking just how awake justin was. 

"stop thinking about my ass." 

"i can't help it," came a groggy voice from the bedroom. 

"yes, you can." 

"i didn't get enough." 

"you're not getting any breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x 
> 
> also come talk to me on my tumblr: brlankinney 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
